marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Robinson (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Michael Robinson (son); unnamed husband (deceased); unnamed grandson; unnamed other son (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Messenger homestead, New York State | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former housewife | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Byrne; Tom Palmer | First = X-Men: The Hidden Years #16 | Last = X-Men: The Hidden Years Vol 1 #22 | HistoryText = Lucy Robinson was once a seemingly ordinary housewife, by her own admission without any other real goals in life or possessing any extensive education. She was also a mutant with psionic powers of persuasion that she could unknowingly use to make people to carry out even her slightest suggestion as if it was a direct order. This phenomenon evidently caused some strife with her husband, and she was easily persuaded to abandon her family by Tobias Messenger, a powerful but untrained telepathic mutant who believed a war between humans and mutants was inevitable. Unsure of all Messenger was asking of her, Lucy joined Messenger’s Promise organization, and as a result spent a decade in suspended animation. In her absence, her older son grew to adulthood, only to die while serving with the military in Vietnam. The Promise would reawaken every ten years, spending a week to reconnoiter the current state of the world, as well as to search for new additions to their band. During this time, Lucy began to realize what she had turned her back on in pursuit of Messenger’s dreams, and started to hate him, plotting her revenge. Thirty years after joining the Promise, but barely a month to her, Lucy gained her chance when the Promise awoke in modern times and, in pursuing new members, learned of the X-Men. During this time awake, the Promise initially only sought out Lorna Dane, but later included her boyfriend Havok when he came looking for her, Messenger and his followers having practically kidnapped her with their combined telepathy. Lucy used her power to make the Promise include another X-Man, Angel, which some members wrote off as her being attracted to him before returning to hibernation. However, Lucy had reprogrammed her and Angel’s stasis tubes to reawaken them after only a few minutes. Rather than free his colleagues, Lucy again used her power to make Angel fly her away from Messenger’s secret base so that she could return to her family. Having traced her family’s movements since she abandoned them, Lucy knew that her younger son Michael was now living in a suburb of Philadelphia, and had Angel fly her there. It is not the family reunion she’d hoped for her, as her son was now older than she was, and had grown up without her after she’d mysteriously disappeared. As he showed signs of being a mutant-hater, and unwilling to use her own powers to force him to take her back, Lucy soon left with Angel. Returning to the Promise’s headquarters, they are mentally contacted by Professor Xavier, who is able to read from Lucy’s subconscious details of the tubes’ inner workings, and has Angel speed up the internal chronometers of Havok and Lorna’s tubes. Unfortunately, having been placed in hibernation without his power-regulating suit on, Havok’s built-up energy soon reached critical levels, and Angel and Lucy barely have time to take cover before an explosion devastated the Promise’s headquarters. In the aftermath, they found Havok alive and conscious, and were able to retrieve his costume, but also found where Lorna and the other Promise members’ tubes had been damaged. Using her power, Lucy had Havok follow the Professor’s instructions to head for New York to help in a fight against an Atlantean invasion, the result of manipulation by Magneto, while she and Angel stayed behind to help Lorna and the others. Angel soon after flew off in search of the other X-Men, whom Messenger had trapped in an underground chamber, leaving Lucy alone. Able to stabilize the other tubes and rewire their chronometers to go faster as well, Lucy managed to safely revive Lorna and her fellow Promise members. However, she also used the opportunity to get revenge on Messenger, telling him that he would be better off dead, which caused his body to “switch off” thanks to her power. Afterwards, the Promise decided to disband, feeling that Messenger’s approach was ineffective and that they needed to stay and take action in how society reacted to them, rather than hiding and waiting for the world to end. Also leaving, Lucy first stopped to make mocking remarks to Messenger’s corpse, insinuating her intention to use her powers to redirect civilization for the better. Her current whereabouts and activities, if any, are unknown. | Powers = * Telepath: Lucy was a mutant with telepathic powers. She had the ability to make others susceptible to her suggestions. If they were aware of her power, however, it became easier for them to resist. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths